The Strength Kept Hidden
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: A team of female bladers. Promises not kept. Double lives and demons from the past. Deceit and betrayal. Love and friendship. Hidden strength to unlock true potential. Can the world be saved or will it succumb to darkness? bladebrakers


Disclaimer: the only parts of this I own are the original characters and the plot, nothing else. This is purely for fun, not profit.

Title: doesn't have one as of yet, ideas appreciated.

Pairings: I'd rather not ruin it.

Warnings: I suppose mild violence and language.

Author's Note: this is all the prologues combined into one. needless to say, this is a work in progress. The first two prologues were originally just oneshots but they sort of meshed together.

--

Prologue OneBroken Promises, Bad Memories

--

"Get back here!" a guard yells.

"Run sister! I'll be fine, just get to safety!" my brother shouts as he shoves me out of an abbey window five feet above the ground.

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Just go!"

"I promise I'll come back for you, brother," I call back to him as I run into the snowy, frozen forest surrounding the prison we had been forced to call home. How was I to know that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise?

--

"You ok?" a familiar male voice asks as my cobalt blue eyes adjust to the fine mixture of light and dark that envelops my room.

"Yeah," I lie and pass my hand over my eyes. I still can't believe it's been over two years since I last saw my brother, let alone the fact that I still remember the day like it was yesterday. "What?" I ask, seeing my two tone haired friend glaring at me.

"Don't lie. You always pass your hand over your eyes like that when you lie to me."

"This is what happens when you live with someone for over two years after he rescues you from a blizzard," I sigh as my closest, and only, friend, Kai Hiwatari, leans against the wall next to my bed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Funny how you should be the one to say that, Talya. You still refuse to tell me what that nightmare you keep having is about and what your last name is."

"I-"

"And don't say 'bad memories' again," Kai cuts me off and I snort indignantly, my shoulder length fire red hair blocking my face from view for a moment.

"The Bladebreakers all agreed to let me blade in tom-" I glance at the clock, seeing as Kai had woken me up in the middle of the night from my nightmare, again. "Today's match against the Blitzkrieg Boys in Max's place, right?"

"Yeah, but what-"

"Then I'll explain then after I talk to someone, alright?"I ask quickly, making sure to cut Kai off before he can ask.

"Deal, just don't lose this match for us even if it's just a pointless promotional thing for the BBA. The Bladebreakers are still undefeated, you know."

"I know and I promise I won't lose."

--

"My life officially sucks," I sigh as I stare at the starlit sky through the window of my new team's penthouse apartment. Thank god we found a sponsor and that the Feminista, as she likes to call herself, is all for spoiling an all girl team rotten even if she did fuck up the lives of me and my co-captain royally.

"Relax, Talya. You'll get to make good on whatever promises you didn't keep before now come tomorrow," my teammate and co-captain comments. Coming from her, it means a lot. She's got her own demons to deal with too but I sometimes wonder if she even knows what they are.

"I hope so. I hate broken promises. They make for bad memories."

--

Prologue TwoCome What May Come

--

"Ray! Lee! Kevin! Come quick!" Mariah shouts as she runs along the river to her team, the White Tigers.

"What happened, Mariah?" Lee asks his little sister.

"What's wrong?" Ray and Kevin ask, concern lacing their voices.

"There's a girl passed out on the river bank downstream! She's barely breathing and she looks like she fell over the waterfall! Gary's with her now! Come on! She needs help!"

"Ray, wait up!" Lee calls as his friend rushes off to find the unconscious girl, Mariah shouting directions from not far behind him. "Let's go, Kevin!"

--

"Hey! Break it up!" Ray and Lee shout as they pull me and Mariah off each other. We've been fighting on and off ever since we met a year ago. Today's fight is the worst one yet, both of use sporting bruises and busted lips. We haven't actually been trying to hurt one another. We _are_ friends, mind you.

"That's enough, you two," Ray scolds. Mariah and I both snort and glare at the river next to us as though it had suddenly turned evil. Coincidentally, it's the same spot Mariah and Gary had found me unconscious at. "Kira, Mariah, what were you two fighting about this time?"

Mariah and I glance at one another and sigh; neither of us want to explain.

"Well?" Lee glares at his little sister.

"It's just something between us that we need to try and talk about calmly again," I answer and Mariah nods in agreement, both our eyes alight with surprise.

I've been staying with them ever since they found me after I got washed over the waterfall. But still, this is the first time Mariah's acknowledged the loyalty I show to those closest to me, namely the White Tigers. And besides, what we had been fighting over really was _our_ secret the no one but us could know about.

--

"You're both leaving?" Mariah asks as she follows Ray and I to the end of the mountain pass that leads back to their- our village, her voice sounding hurt and betrayed.

"Yes, Mariah," Ray sighs, slightly annoyed. "I'm going traveling again to learn more blading techniques from other parts of the world."

"What about you, Kira?" Mariah asks hopefully.

"I'm going to visit some friends and family in other countries," I smile at her gently, an old family saying coming to mind. "Come what may come, I'm sure all of us'll meet up again someday."

Thankfully, my statement makes both of them smile and nods despite the hurt I can see in Mariah's eyes.

--

"Oh well, you've got promises and I've got something to prove. Wonder how the others are?" I ask my teammate and co-captain. We were the first two Feminista recruited for the team so we get the honor of sharing the captainship with each other. We're also the oldest of our team of four. We're both nineteen, the other girls are only eighteen.

"They didn't say much in their letters, but, then again, none of us did. I'm lucky I recognized you the other day, Kira."

"Don't feel bad, Talya. At least we know they haven't changed much though."

"Masks up, ladies!" Our sponsor and team owner, Feminista, shouts from her suite across the hall. "You need to greet the others at midnight. Both of them need to readjust to blading with _our_ team again."

"Yes, ma'am," both of us say and grab our blades and launchers, our bit chips securely around our necks on chains hidden beneath our shirts. We know we won't need our masks tonight, we're meeting the other two girls, not competing against other teams we need to hide our identities from. 'Masks up' is just Feminista's way of saying 'get your arses up and ready, we're leaving in forty five minutes'.

--

Prologue ThreeThey got their warning/ the others

--

"You're joking, right Mr. D?" Tyson Granger asks the head of the Beyblade Battle Association, BBA for short, Stanley A. Dickenson, at a meeting of the BBA's best team.

"No, Tyson, I'm quite serious," Mr. Dickenson tells the seventeen, soon to be eighteen, year old. "You and the rest of the Bladebreakers really must be careful in the upcoming tournament in a few months."

"I'm with Tyson on this one," Max Tate agrees with his teammate while two of the other members of the team, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari, look at each other with frowns on their faces.

"Mr. Dickenson is right, you guys," team brainiac Kenny Manau, also known as Chief, adds in.

"Chief's right," team manager/coach Hilary Tachibana agrees. "There's virtually no data at all available on this new team except that they're being sponsored by some wealthy company and that they're an all girl team."

"So what?" None of that means anything anyway," the youngest member of the team, Daichi Sumeragi, chimes in.

"Guys," Ray sighs. "Listen to Chief, Hilary, and Mr. Dickenson for once. The only thing anyone actually knows about this team is that the captain and co-captain were in yesterday's local tournament and won with a perfect record.

"Not scared, are you, Ray?" Kai chides his teammate. Honestly, you'd think the two oldest members of the team would be more mature but no, they're typical boys who like to pick fights with one another.

"No, I just think we should be careful."

"Can you tell me if they decide to train or not when they stop arguing?" Hilary asks Mr. Dickenson. "I need to meet my cousin at the train station at midnight."

"As long as they agree before sunrise," the gray haired man sighs as he bids the young woman goodnight.

--

"About time you got here," a familiar not so feminine female voice greets Hilary's ears as she approaches the train station. "It's quarter to midnight."

"And the meeting isn't until midnight," Hilary snaps, her patience a bit frayed from having listened to the Bladebreakers argue. "They got their warning now back off so I can actually blade again, Feminista."

"That was my intention, hun," Feminista smiles warmly at Hilary as she steps out of the shadows. The woman's jet black hair compliments her dark violet eyes perfectly, giving her a slightly sinister look if one didn't know that she has a heart of gold. Any guy, straight or not, would happily drool over the thirty-something woman; her normal outfit of snug jeans and a variously colored sleeveless blouse only accentuates her natural figure.

"Where are the others?" Hilary asks, her brown hair that she had let grow out in a braid over her right shoulder. "I haven't seen my cousin without her mask on since we were fourteen. She and another of the team competed yesterday, quite unfairly I might add."

"Now why would you say that, Hilary?" Feminista asks her team member. Granted, she already knows that Hilary is still upset about being assigned to spy on the Bladebreakers and not get to practice with the others. The poor thing was told to act like a total novice who didn't know what a Beyblade was and she's still fuming over it.

"Because you couldn't have called me to blade alongside my cousin! Instead, you call on some member of the team that I've never met face to face before! I haven't gotten to blade with another human being in I don't know how long and the Bladebreakers refuse to let me practice with them!"

"Calm down and go inside," Feminista orders, knowing the only one to talk sense back into the brunette would be her equally stubborn cousin, Kira Tachibana.

Hilary takes the order for what it is and goes inside the large ticket booth through a door on the side, leaving her team's sponsor and owner to await the last woman on their team.

--

"Hilary," Kira greets her cousin happily, waist length dark brown, nearly black, hair in a high ponytail, short bangs framing and bringing out her blue eyes brilliantly. "I was starting to think Fem would never let you off recon duty."

"I missed you too, Kear, but can you let me breathe," Hilary chokes out and her cousin stops her bone crushing embrace. "Thanks. You look good. Hell, you look great considering I've only been able to work out and practice one a week if I'm lucky."

"Since when were you prone to mood swings, Kira?" a woman with shoulder length fire red hair tucked behind her ears and cobalt blue eyes asks, a harsh edge to her voice. "You're usually serious, the relaxed side of you hasn't been a common sight since Fem got a copy of the teams likely to make the world tournament."

"I could say the same about you, Talya," Kira snaps at her friend. "Anyway, Hilary, this is our teammate and my co-captain, Talya. She was recruited at the same time as me so we share the job of captain. Talya, this is my cousin, Hilary Tachibana. Hilary is the one Fem and I told you about that's been doing recon on the Bladebreakers."

"Nice to meet you, Talya," Hilary offers her hand.

"If you're anything like Kira then you can't be all that bad," Talya smirks and takes Hilary's hand. Kira lets out a breath she didn't realize she had held. "Hilary makes our third blader. Where's our fourth and final companion?"

"No idea," Hilary sighs. I had hoped to meet up with her on the way here. I take is Fem is our back up then?"

"As always," Kira chirps. Her happiness at getting to be around her cousin again is enough to make the normally stoic except for negative emotions Talya crack a smile. "She's probably still trying to sneak out without arousing suspicion. Don't forget that her teammates are just as sneaky as she is."

"Yeah, well she's got five minutes to get here or else she'll be doing laps for an extra hour tomorrow," Feminista snarls as she enters the room, her eyes alight with impatience.

"Sorry!" our final teammate yells as the door flies open four minutes and thirty seconds later, her blue hair a mess and green eyes wide.

"It's alright," Feminista smiles at Miriam. "Welcome back, my girls. I know we haven'y met in a while, but I've decided that this year we will be entering the upcoming tournament together instead of on different teams."

The four of them roll their eyes at one another, not the Feminista cares. She knows they're merely saying 'about time, 'finally', 'took long enough', 'it only took three years', etc.

"Blades out, girls," Feminista calls and they four pity their sponsor, beyblades at the ready. "All out, me against the four of you. Talya?"

"Ready, ma'am."

"Kira?"

"Ready when you are, Fem."

"Miriam?"

"Finally, my own kind to blade with."

"Hilary?"

"All set."

"Alright then," Feminista smiles at her girls and readies her own Beyblade. "Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!"

The girls chorus their leader and the five beyblades collide in the center of the room, the shock waves from the collision igniting a spark of adrenaline in all five of them. Midnight black and ruby, a glowing silver white and deep onyx, amethyst and emerald, sapphire and topaz, and garnet and lapis lazuli all glint in the light from the lamps in the room. The shadows on the walls form the images of their bitbeasts, the power of the bladers and their familiars radiating throughout the room.

--

Talya: http:/ .com /albums/i185/ninjaangelprincess /beyblade%20profile%20pics/

Kira: http:// .com/albums /i185/ninjaangelprincess /beyblade%20profile%20pics/

Feminista: http:// .com/albums /i185/ninjaangelprincess /beyblade%20profile%20pics/

The rest: search photobucket with name + beyblade


End file.
